In several sports where a person holds a sporting implement such as a golf club, a baseball bat or a tennis racket, which is used to strike a ball, the movement of the wrists is a critical factor in the proper swing of the sporting implement. If the wrists bend too soon before the ball is struck, the ball does not receive the maximum possible impact of the sporting implement and as a result, the ball does not travel as far as desired and/or in the direction intended.
Numerous devices have been proposed to assist in the training of persons to swing a golf club and other sports equipment. The applicant is aware of the following U.S. patents which disclose training devices:
______________________________________ Inventor(s) U.S. Pat. No. ______________________________________ Carmines 3,350,100 Muehl 3,400,934 Clay et al 3,865,383 Washburn 4,017,086 Massman 4,088,318 Owens 4,245,841 Manley et al 5,048,837 Goins 5,158,298 ______________________________________
While these devices have been useful, they have not received wide acceptance by the public and a less complex effective training aid is needed.